A New Dawn Saga - The Pirate Queen Chronicles
by Monstrel45
Summary: Luffy and Hancock's daughter, Monkey D. Rose, is now a full-fledged Pirate. She goes on an adventure to see the world outside of Amazon Lily and to find her late dad's One Piece. She somehow found herself on Dawn Island and meets her dad's old friends, like Makino and Granpa.
1. Chapter 1: Hypercane

_**This is my first OC story so please don't be too harsh while Reviewing it.**_

* * *

_20 years after the timeskip_

xxxx

_Somewhere on the mid of the seas_…

While sailing out of the Calm Belt during the evening, a young teenage girl is lying down on her small boat with her friend, enjoying the rare breeze as it pulled her boat to her destination.

The Grand Line.

"_Let's see, when we make port we need find a crew_" commented the girl's friend.

"Don't worry Orochi-kun, I've thought of what we need" yawned the sleepy girl. "We need a swordsman, navigator… chef…doctor… *yawn* and… a musician… can't forget… about the… musician…"

"_I don't really think we really need that… Oi, Rose-sama! Are you listening_?!" he yelled at his increasingly annoying comrade.

But his only response was her snoring with a snort bubble and her Strawhat shadowing her now closed eyes.

"_Asleep, huh? Oh well it's not like we're in any troub_…" Orochi sighed.

But he was cut off by something he saw directly in front of him. Something big, scary and very, very dangerous.

"_Oh…My…Fuggin'…GOOOOOOODDDDDD_!" screamed Orochi as he and Rose were sucked in along with their boat.

xxxx

_4 days later…_

_D:_

"Yawn*. What a good nap!" smiled Rosemary stretching her arms as she woke up. "Whoa what happened, how did I get here?!" with surprise

Rosemary looked around to see a lot of debris around her: broken, uprooted trees; upturned ground and various bits and pieces of her belongings. Then, she realised something.

"Wait a min… where's my ha-?!" she started to panic while looking it.

But, as if on cue, her yellow Strawhat, which has a red band and blue flower, came down from the skies and landed where it belonged.

Right on top of Rosemary's head.

"Oh! There you are!" she smiled as she got up. "Chahahahaha!"

:D

Rosemary is a rather petite, slender girl, standing 5'6 ft. She had fair, white skin; big, shiny brown eyes; messy, shoulder-length, black hair; a small heart tattoo on her left cheek and had a few minor scratches on her body. She wears a long, tattered, white cape; black and white trainers, red gloves with gold outline with a '_GL_' symbal, her old Strawhat and 2-piece, black-and-yellow striped bikini.

Then, she realised something else.

"Wait a sec, Orochi-chan, OROCHI!" she screamed.

"_Up…here…"_ he said bare stirring.

Rosemary looked up at a leafless, tall tree where Orochi, who has been her Nakama for 8 years, was stuck and blank eyed.

"Orochi, what are you doing up there?" Rose asked while tilting her head.

"_Oh you know… just hangin around_ (!)" he said sarcastically.

"Boo! That joke sucks!" said an unimpressed Rose with thumbs down while pouting.

"_JUST GET ME DOWN FROM HERE_!" he roared angrily.

"Fine, then" she sighed.

"**Seismic**…"

"_Wait Hang On! Why don't you just climb Up the Damn_…" he panicked trying to get her to stop her 'help'.

"**...Kick!**"

* * *

**Name:** Monkey D. Rose

**Epithet:** "Pirate Princess" "Red Hand" "Rose".

**Profession:** Pirate Captain.

**Crew**: Red Hand Pirates

**Species:** Human (Kuja).

**Age:** 15.

**Home:** Calm Belt (Amazon Lily).

**Devil Fruit: **Hayai-Hayai no Mi (_Quick-Quick Fruit_).

**Animal Theme:** Monkey, _duh_.

**Signature Laugh:** Chahahahaha

**Dream:** To complete the **_'Ultimate Kaizoku Challenge'_**: Find Luffy's One Piece and become the next Pirate King... or Queen... or whatever.

* * *

With a strong force given by her foot, Rose delivered a devastating stomp on the tree, destroying its trunk. It came crashing down with Orochi along with it.

"AAAAAIIEEE" he cried with tears streaming out of his eyes.

He landed face first into the mud below followed by a large tree branch that landed right on his poor back.

"Oh no! Orochi-kun, are you alright?" she panicked as she rushed to her injured friend.

"_Rose-sama… my legs… _sniff_* I can't feel my legs_!" he sobbed. "_Are they broken_?"

"Orochi-kun… you're a snake, remember? You don't have any legs…" she sweatdropped while casually tossing the piece of wood aside with 1 arm.

"_Oh… right… I knew that!" _he defended while blushing with embarrassment._ "Hiss-shishishishi_"

:D

Did I forget to mention Orochi is snake?

* * *

**Name:** Orochi

**Epithet:** 'Serpent'

**Profession:** Guard.

**Species:** Snake.

**Age:** 9.

**Home:** Calm Belt (Amazon Lily).

**Devil Fruit:** None.

**Animal Theme:** Snake, _big surprise_!

**Signature Laugh:** Hiss-shishishishi

**Dream:** To serve as Rosemary's nakama for the rest of his life and guide her.

* * *

Orochi slowly slithered to his master. He's a 2m long, beautifully light green snake with dark green diamond-shaped markings, a yellow underbelly and forked tongue sticking out. He also has sharp fangs, large amber eyes and slitted pupils. The snake wears a small red cap and a light blue scarf.

:D

"_Anyway that was dangerous using your Devil Fruit powers like that!" you could've killed me, Rose-sama_!" the snake scolded.

"Pff, relax, Orochi-kun. I only did a lil' tap its not my fault trees are weak things and it's not like I put effort into it." She told gleefully.

"_Anyhow, where are we_?" Orochi asked while looking around.

Soon a young man appeared along a dusty pathway in their direction.

"_Ah! A generic, unimportant, random but conveniently placed background character_!" Orochi said with delight. "_Maybe he knows where we are and can help move the plot along_!"

Quickly, the big snake slid towards the man getting his attention.

"_Excuse me, good sir. I hate to bother you but you see me and my master are a bit lo_…" he started to say to him.

"AAAAAHHHH! A SNAKE!" the no named character shrieked with tongue sticking out and bug eyes.

He quickly ran off screaming like a little girl flailing his arms around comically while tripping over several times before he got away.

"What a weird way to greet someone…" pondered Rose with a '?' over her head.

"_Oh that's right… I also forgot Rose-sama is the only human-being who can understand what I'm saying_" Orochi moaned sadly.

:D

10 minutes later a little, old woman, shorter than Rosemary, with a walking stick and sunglasses came from the other direction. This time Rosemary decided to go ask for directions with Orochi tied around her stomach to mimic her clothing.

:D

"Excuse me, lady! Do you were I am? I'm kinda lost." Rose pleaded.

"Oh, you're on Dawn Island, my dear" she croaked.

"Dawn Island? Where on the Grand Line is that?" she pressed on.

"Grand Line? Ha! You really are lost, girl!" she continued. "It's in the East Blue"

"East… Blue?" pondered the girl trying to process the woman's words.

"Yep! If you go that way you'll reach Foosha Village" the wrinkled woman carried on. "By the way…"

"Huh?"

"That outfit is far too revealing!" she frowned while using her stick to poke Orochi. "Ever heard of 'covering it up', kid'?"

Rosemary just stood there dumbfounded. After a good 2 mins of obnoxious prodding, Orochi had reached the end of his patience. He showed his angry face at the elderly woman with a popped vein.

"_QUIT POKING ME, YOU OLD HAG_!" the snake roared.

"EEK! A SNAKE" the midget screamed with eyes and false teeth popping out.

Just like the man, before she ran off screaming while flailing her arms about even though she had no idea of what the snake said.

"Thank you!" Rose called out. "Orochi that wasn't very nice" she scolded at the snake.

"_Tsk, whatever!"_ Orochi retorted._ "Wait a minute… did the old lady say that we're in the East Blue_?!"

* * *

_**Now, that our main plot has begun, here's the character list:**_

**Captain:** Monkey D. Rose

**Guard:** Orochi

**Swordsman/First Mate:** Planned but need a first name - OC

**Navigator/Second Mate:** Planned but need a name - OC

**Sniper:** Planned - OC

**Chef:** Planned - OC

**Doctor:** Planned - OC

**Shipwright/Weapons Expert:** Planned - OC

**Helmsman:** Planned but need a name - OC

**Musician:** Planned but need a name - OC

**Assassin:** Planned but need a name - OC

**Archaeologist:** Planned but need a name - OC

:D

_**Marines:**_

Admiral 1: Ideas needed – Follows Moral Justice.

Admiral 2: Kizaru

Admiral 3: Ideas needed – Follows Absolute Justice.

:D

I also need ideas on a young Marine Captain and an older Commodore that'll play an important role.

_**Part 2 will be out soon. C:**_


	2. Chapter 2: Bandit Attack!

_**Here's part 2 enjoy!**_

* * *

"So anyways, what happen, Orochi-kun?" asked the confused girl.

"_DON'T YOU REMEMBER_?!" cried the outraged snake. "_There was a massive hurricane that swallowed us up_!"

"Oh! I must have fallen asleep!"

"_YOU SLEPT THROUGH IT?! It lasted for 4 whole DAYS_!" Orochi yelled in disbelief. "_GOOD GOD, ROSE-SAMA! I THOUGHT WE WERE BONED_!"

:D

From Nami's stories to her, back on Amazon Lily, Dawn Island was where her dad, Luffy, was born. This was where he first began his journey to become the Pirate King. Rose smiled at this new place with sparkling eyes and many questions began to fill her head.

What was it like living here for her dad? Were the people here nice? Was there lots of good food to eat?!

Once they looked around at the island they landed on (Using her _Quick-Quick Fruit_ powers to make it faster), Rosemary marvelled at how big Dawn Island is compared to her home, Amazon Lily. They then proceeded to pick what was left of their belongings: a fake moustache, a backpack, 2 extra pieces of clothes, some meat, a hankie, 3 boxes of tissues, 3 towels, a bottle of water, an apple, toothpaste, 2 toothbrushes, soap, hand cream, bug ointment and matches. These were what were left of the things her mom prepared for her journey.

"Now, where's our boat…" Rose asked herself.

To her horror see found a pile of wood scattered over with one plank with the writing '_Mystery Raft_" on it.

xxxx

_Later that night…_

D:

Rose and Orochi were forced to you the remains of their destroyed boat as firewood in the cold night, cooking some cows they found in nearby the fields.

"Sniff*. Farewell _Mystery Raft_…" cried Rosemary. "You sacrificed yourself to save us from the storm by shielding us… thank you…"

"_Wah! Why the hell are we crying over a boat_?!" sobbed Orochi.

After a brief mourning and dinner, the 2 slowly fell asleep in this, what they see as an, alien world to them.

D:

Tomorrow they head to Foosha Village.

xxxx

:D

The next morning the 2 woke up rather late and decided to go get some breakfast. While she was walking down the path to the nearest village of the rural farmland, she couldn't help but look around and smile at the grazing herds of tasty cows. Up ahead, the girl could she see a low mountain and a small town with windmills at the base.

Along the way, 3 Mountain Bandits pulling a cart crosses her path and they notice her. The one on the right was rather short and fat with a big nose, the one on the left was tall and lanky, while the leader, the one in the middle was big, muscular and covered in scars from numerous past fights.

"Oi guys, get a look at this. A real hottie is right there" pointed out the fat one hiding their cart in some bushes.

"Ooohhhhh, you're right. We should get her to come with us, eh Boris-san" the skinny man chuckled repulsively to the one in the middle.

"Heh, heh, heh, I guess not all treasure is silver and gold, men, easy prey" grinned the tough looking one. "Oi, there girl!"

"Hmm?" said Rose having got her attention to them.

"Why don't you come with us to town?" Boris called out. "There are a lot of devious characters out here and… we'll make your time more enjoyable, he, he, he."

"Oh, ok!" she called gleefully falling for the obvious trap.

D:

Rosemary then brings herself closer to the Bandits direction, deciding to walk instead of running. The 3 thugs wait in anticipation for her to come with range, commenting on her skimpy wear.

"_Rose-sama, I don't think going to them is a wise idea_" whispered Orochi disguised as part of her clothing.

"Don't worry, they don't look like bad men" reassured the naïve girl.

After Rose goes up to them, the Bandits look at her with perverted faces with missing teeth showing.

"Alright, what do you want?" asked Rose.

Orochi started to feel uneasy and hid beneath his coils around his master's stomach.

"Ooh, we just want... you" answered the fat guy sinisterly.

"GRAB HER!" commanded Boris.

D:

The lanky Bandit tried to grab her but Rosemary had others idreas, **WHAK! **she swiftly kicks him in the face with her heavyset trainers, leaving a throbbing shoeprint on the man's unconscious face.

"Why you little…get her!" cursed the leader.

The fat Bandit drew his gun and Boris brought out a 12 inch knife and attacked her. However, Rosemary uses her incredible speed and agility to dodge their bullets and slashes. With her immense strength, **POW! CRUNCH! **Rosemary breaks the Bandits' weapons with a punch each, **BAP!** and elbows the fat one in the face, knocking him out, along with a few teeth.

"Wait!" pleaded Boris who was the only one left. "I'm sorry, have mercy on me!

Rosemary was in a good mood despite the attempted mugging on her. But the moment Rosemary lowered her fists; the Bandit tried to jump onto her. **WHAK! **Rosemary then sent him flying into a nearby tree, with ungodly, powerful, roundhouse kick.

:D

"_I told you so_!" reprimanded Orochi.

"Okay, I get it. I made a bad choice" moaned the girl with the Strawhat.

After defeating the Bandits, Rosemary looks in their cart Orochi spotted in the bushes. She decides to do the traditional Kuja way: give them a dose of their own medicine and loot them. They find blankets and a stash of money with 'B' signs on it, instead of the Gor 'G' currency. This confused the young teen.

"_So these must be the Beli that Good Ol' Nyon told us about." _the snake explained.

"Oh, you mean the _'Mystery Cash_?" asked Rose.

_"Yes, just take them. She told us that our 'Gor' is useless anywhere else" _he continued._ "We need this to buy things, like meat, in the outside world to survive_."

**Grumble~! **The young girl's stomachs growling.

"Speaking of meat, I'm hungry, let's get some food" she said gleefully with her stomach rumbling on cue.

"_But you ate 2 whole cows last night_…" sweatdropped Orochi.

"Yeah and I'm still hungry" Rose pouted causing the snake to sweatdrop.

"_Good God, woman..."_

:D

After putting the Beli and blankets into her backpack, Rosemary continues towards Foosha Village, leaving the defeated Mountain Bandits behind on side of the road.

* * *

_**Sorry its much shorter. Part 3 will be out soon. **_

_**RIP 'Mystery Raft'**_


	3. Chapter 3: Bar Fight!

_**Here's part 3! Btw the way to a recent reviewer: I'm not going to say what the One Piece is explitically but its definatly not the Strawhat.**_

* * *

After disembarking, Rosemary walks into Foosha Village looking around, excitedly. Though the sleepy rural village has changed little over the years, there were a few changes.

Its now become fairly popular tourist destination for producing the 2nd Pirate King, thus the citizens were thrilled and proud that their little home is recognised (except for Woop Slap). There were noticably more people with more developed buildings from the better economy of tourism.

Once she entered the village, not only does she see normal people but also many things completely foreign to her. Moms and dads live together in the same home with their children, both sons and daughters, while in Amazon Lily; it's only just moms and daughters, expect for her brother. As Rosemary continues walking through the village, the villagers stare at her because of her revealing outfit and the snake she's carrying with her, though wrapped around her belly as a makeshift disguise as part of her clothing.

"_Rose-sama, they're all staring at us_" warned a concerned Orochi.

"Oh, it's nice they're taking notice of me" she said gleefully.

"_I don't mean in a good way_!" he whispered.

D:

The teenage girl continued to stroll through the village. To her snake's annoyance and Rose's obliviousness, all the men that saw his master were ogling at her and blushing, he hated the perverted old men. Though, 1 man with got a slap to the face from his wife, as well as a good nagging to for looking at the girl, much to Orochi's amusement.

:D

xxxx

She soon finds a tavern. The place she had just spotted wasn't just any tavern: it was called '_Partys Bar', _Luffy and Shanks' old hangout. **Sniff! Sniff! **The teen's nose then picked up the scent of something meaty and it smelt like it was coming from inside the bar.

She walks in and finds a large gathering of loud people. Her ears were soon met with many noises: men chattering, drinking beer, chewing on meat and laughing out loud. It was populated mostly by Bandits but having never gone to a bar before she thought it looks like a fun place.

In a corner, an old man is sitting down trying to have a quiet drink to himself but kept being disturbed by the Bandits and a large middle-aged woman in another corner reading a newspaper ignoring the lowlifes. Rose walked to the counter, ignoring the noisy, drunk thugs that came into town or pay attention to the young men eyeing her. As she got to the counter, Rose followed her nose which took her to a seat at the counter of the bar and Orochi let out a small sigh at such an unruly place, she looked at the bottles standing in front of her with amazement.

:D

Rose looked up to see an older, but youthful-looking, woman cleaning some glassware. The woman had dark green hair with a gray tinge in it, that came down passed her shoulders and was wrapped up in a blue kerchief. She had shiny, dark brown eyes; a few wrinkles on her face, she was also wearing a red blouse with an indigo skirt around her waist that reached down to her ankles.

Despite her rather young appearance, Rose guessed that this lady was older than she looked.

"Excuse me, Lady!" Rose called getting the woman's attention. "I'd like to buy some meat and some rum, please!"

"Oh, that'll be 200 Beli, please" she stated.

With that, Rose gave her some money in her backpack pocket.

"Excuse me miss, I asked for '200 Beli', this is only 20" the barmaid pointed out.

"…Is that a problem?" Rose asked tilting her head, not knowing much about maths.

"Yeah, it is if you want your food and drink" she said with a giggle, much to Rose's embarrassment. "By the way aren't a bit young to dri…" She started but was suddenly interrupted by one of the drunken Bandits.

D:

He was 7' 6" tall, muscular, hairy, covered in battle scars, black hair shaped like horns and reeked of booze. The man suddenly stood next to Rose and started chatting up the woman.

"Oi, woman, what are you doing talking to this girl, heh" he said coming onto her. "Come with me, and give us some beer and your company, he, he, he" the thug said pevertedly, groping her D-Cup breasts.

"We're not that kind of bar, sir!" she said blushing while pulling his hand off her chest.

However, the thug didn't take rejection well, **WHAP! **he grabbed the barmaid by her collar and lifted her up into the air.

"Oi, that's not very nice… any wait a min…" he said with a slurred voice. "Oh I know who you are! You're Makino! You're the mommy of that bastard Bounty Hunter with that weird power of the Devil!"

"His… name is… Makizo!" Makino squeaked. "Don't you dare… talk about… my son like that! Now, put me… down!"

"Oh ho, ho! You're not in the position to be making demands, bitch!" the Bandit taunted. "You see your kid caught a few of my friends and turned them over to the Marines, so I believe you know to how to say 'sorry', heh, heh, heh!"

D:

Orochi looked around to see if anyone else was watching to find only the outraged old man in the corner to be the only one concerned. A fuming but seemingly composed Rose, on the other hand, didn't bother to look around and decided to intervene.

Poor bastard.

"Oi, asshole," the girl started, her eyes shadowed by her Strawhat, poking him.

"I'm busy, kid" said the Bandit, not even bothering to look at her. "Go find someone else to flirt with, brat, I'm not into Loli"

"What do you think you're doing to her? Let go of her right, now Pirate" Rose threatened.

D:

Suddenly there was an awkward silence when Rose said 'Pirate'.

:D

"What did you just say, bitch?" the thug yelled, pissed of the comment by Rose, turning to face her dropping the barmaid on the ground. "Who do you think you're talking to, huh?! I'm Tauros the Bandit, the man with a bounty of 4,000,000 Beli on his head and you're calling me a PIRATE!"

"Tauros? Never heard of you! Is that some sort of cow?" Rose said, calmly. "Anyways, I said 'Let. Go. Of. Her. Right. Now. PIRATE!"

"Now ya've done it. I'll kill ya!" Tauros yelled and prepared to grab the iron club that was hanging on his waist.

But before he could do so he was sent flying through the wall... **CRRRRAAAAAAAASSSHHH!** His mates looked in pure shock and dropped jaws as they saw their boss flying through the wall. As they looked back at the girl they saw she had raised her foot about the height of the man's stomach.

"Ugh, damn that little whore. Kill her!" Tauros ordered his men as he was feeling his stomach. "What was with that kick, it felt as if I got hit by a sledgehammer. Just what is that girl?"

:D

The men all roared as they grabbed their swords and the 4 men dashed to Rose but the moment they saw the look the smirk on her face they all froze for a split second. That second of hesitation resulted to their defeat. **POW! **Rose proceed to punch one Bandit in the gut and grabbed his arm. As she did so she threw him at 2 of his comrades and sends all 3 flying through the wall and outside **CRRRRAAAAAAAASSSHHH!** While this bar fight was happening the rest of the customers decided to leave with their limbs attached.

The only 2 left was the old man cowering in fear and the large, ginger woman with grey sideburns still reading the newspaper only to glance at the chaos surrounding her but turning back to her paper.

"Damn it! Can't this place go without a bar fight for 5 minutes!" complained the old man hiding under the table.

"If you're that bothered out it, Woop Slap, why don't you go and break it up?" responded the woman still casually reading her newspaper even with bottles throw at her general direction but missing. "You're the mayor after all"

"Damnit, Dadan!" cursed Woop Slap. "This is you doing, isn't it? Getting your goons to attack that helpless, little girl, didn't you!"

"Oi, just because they're Bandits doesn't mean I know any of them! I had nothing to do with this!" defended Dadan putting her paper down. "Besides are you even watching? She doesn't look 'helpless' to me!"

:D

Dadan was right. The remaining Bandit goon tried to attack Rose from behind. As he attempted to slash he saw the girl was no longer there. He looked around to see Rose beneath him; he stared in fear at the lassie. Rose had her legs bend and her right fist was ready for an uppercut. She then jumped up, raising her arm and performed a hook on the man's chin.

"How weak…" Rose grinned.

**WHAM!** After that the man fell on the ground, his eyes were completely white. Rose looked around the trashed bar and saw this was the same with his friends. He then looked at the hole she made when she kicked Tauros but saw he had, run away a while ago. With her back turned, his able-bodied underlings fled through the other hole, dragging off their injured friends. She noticed this and just shrugged.

xxxx

"Are you alright?" Rose asked offering her hand to surprised Makino.

"Oh yes, thank you" said Makino grabbing her and standing up.

"Sorry, about your bar." she apologised with a grin on his face while scratching her head.

"It's alright; I was going to close up soon anyway" she said while brushing her dress of dirt. "Besides, you got the difficult customers away."

"Is the fight over?" asked Woop Slap crawling out from over the table.

"Yep, coward" confirmed the big woman still reading.

:D

The woman smiled at Rose while thanking for her help.

"You know something?" she said as got closer. "You remind me of someone I knew since he was a child."

"Was he a friend of yours?" the girl asked.

"Well, you could say that," said the woman as she sat down on a chair in front of the girl, the barmaid now had a slightly saddened look. "But... he's not around anymore, now?"

She didn't say it but Rose and Orochi could tell that her friend died along time ago, however, she decided not to press her on it. The barmaid came back to reality when she looked up to Rose.

"Oh sorry, I was just reminiscing" she said rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. "My name's Makino and who might you be?"

"I'm Monkey D. Rosemary!" she said with a big grin, shaking her hand "But you can just call me Rose".

"_ROSE-SAMA, YOU BAKA_!" screamed a shocked Orochi. "_DON'T TELL THEM YOUR FULL NAME_!"

"Rosemary…what a nice na-," said the woman before trailing off.

D:

For while there was a long, awkward silence with Rose still shaking Makino's limp hand.

"WAIT! _MONKEY D_. ROSEMARY!" said a shocked Makino with eyes shot out.

"Y-You're not related to the Second Pirate King, are you?!" shrieked Woop Slap with his jaw dropped. "What does he have to do with you, girl?!"

"_Don't say you're his daughter_!" prayed Orochi.

"Well, I'm his daughter" Rose said happily.

"_God… damnit, Rose-sama_!" sobbed the snake.

"YOU'RE HIS CHILD!" the 3 screamed with dramatic expressions.

:D

"Chahahahaha! Yosh! Now, can I have that meat and rum I ordered, please?"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it. I don't own anything other than my OC characters.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Acquaintance

_**Well here's part 4. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

**CHOMP! MUNCH-MUNCH! SLURP! CHEW! **

Makino, Woop Slap and Dadan stared nervously at the strange girl now wolfing down on the large plates of meat in front of her, unsure of what to do.

"This girl is Luffy's daughter! No way!" whispered Woop Slap.

"Luffy did tell us about having a child with the Pirate Empress when he visited us for the last time, about 15 years ago" informed Makino. "She looks a bit like him… only girlier."

"But there was that pirate that was pretending to be him years ago" pondered Woop Slap. "Well, she's wearing his Strawhat but how do we know she's not lying?"

"I'll test her with a few questions and observe her" stated Dadan.

D:

**CHOMP! MUNCH-MUNCH! SLURP! CHEW! **

Dadan walked over to Rose, still pigging out, and towered over her with her hands on her waist, looking down.

"Alright, Rosemary or whatever your name is" Dadan began. "I want you to prove to us tha-Oi... wait a minute…IS THAT THE STEAK I ORDERED YOU'RE EATING!"

Dadan stared at the plate that used to be on her table now on Rose's, only with a few bits of meat left and the sauce all over her mouth. Rose blankly stared innocently at Dadan's angry face and then her irises shrunk, her pupils went cross-eyed and her mouth was shaped like a 3.

Rose's Face = o3o

"…Nooooooo…" Rose lied.

"YOU SUCK AT LYING!" roared an even angrier Dadan starting to shake her like a ragdoll.

"Yep… She's Luffy daughter, alright… no doubt about it…" sweatdropped Makino and Woop.

:D

xxxx

Thanks to the donations provided by her son's earnings over the past 4 years and the income from tourists, Makino's old pub had now become a 3-floor building and it seemed more brightly colored.

"Would you like another drink?" offered Makino.

"Yes, please!" Rose said happily glugging it down. **GLUG! GLUG! GLUG! SLAM! **"So that Tarous-guy… he said he didn't like your son…"

"Yeah, my Makizo, He's a Bounty Hunter" Makino illuminated. "We went into financial difficulties a 3 years after your father died so when he was 14 he took a career capturing the local Bandits in the area. He's a highly skilled fighter, practising on the bad drunks for 3 years and became even better at it after he ate the Devil Fruit that Dadan stole."

"Yosh, that damn punk cost me 3,000,000 Beli!" cursed Dadan.

:D

She remembered the time when Makizo ate the Devil Fruit when she brought to the bar one day, after the hard work she did to rob it from the Marines without getting caught.

"Well, he's all grown up now and has gone on in his job to other parts of the East Blue" she smiled remembering the days of Makizo as a little baby.

"Tsk! Personally, I don't like his choice of livelihood" the big woman snorted. "Still, he reduce the competition for me with other big-name Bandits"

"I for one commend young Makizo for taking those thugs off the street and helping his hardworking mother in her time of need" praised Woop Slap.

"Yeah, but he made a few enemies as you saw" commented a concerned Dadan. "They'll come back for revenge. I know their type. They just don't know when to give it up"

D:

Makino looked down. She had mixed feelings with her son's lifestyle. On one hand, she's proud he's putting his skills to good use but on the other she had received death threats from the local Bandits, save the Dadan Family, ever since he left. Not to mention Bounty Hunting isn't exactly a safe job.

"So you were a personal friend of dad's" Rose asked with a mouthful of meat.

"Yes, I've known Luffy since he was a kid" giggled Makino. "He was a lot like you: nice, gentle, spirited and funny."

"Yeah, I've been told that. Chahahahaha!"

"Do you know Red-Haired Shanks?" she asked.

"You mean the old Yonko, I've heard of him" as she tilted her head.

"He was the one who inspired your father to become a pirate during his childhood" she explained. "I remember the days in which Luffy hangs out with Shanks and his crew in this bar. He'd tease Luffy and he'd get annoyed. There was this one time in which Shanks saved Luffy from mountain bandits"

Rose looked at Makino impressed with this story.

"Yeah and after Shanks left our village, your great-grandfather, Garp took him to Mt. Corvo to live with Dadan here and her group of mountain bandits" Woop Slap continued.

"By the way, who are you, old man?" she asked.

"Old man!' How rude, child! I so happen to be Woop Slap, the mayor of this here village" he said proudly.

"Oh! Hi Mr. Mayor" she said innocently.

"Hmph, quite so, and on behalf of Foosha Village, I welcome you" he greeted. "If you don't mind me asking, what brings you here?"

"I was sailing out of the Calm Beltwith my friend Orochi then a storm came and we got lost" explained Rose.

"YOU SUCKED IN A STORM AND ENDED HERE" exclaimed Woop Slap.

"So where's this Orochi guy?" asked Dadan.

"Oh right! Come on out Orochi and say hi!"

:D

On command, Orochi changed back from his black-and-yellow camerflage to his normal green colour and uncoiled himself around Rose's stomach as the faced the 3.

"_Yosh! What's up_" he greeted.

"EEK, A SNAKE!" panicked Makino.

"KILL IT WITH FIRE!" screamed Woop Slap with wide eyes.

"That thing doesn't bite, does it" Dadan asked narrowing her eyes while pointing at the unamused snake.

"_Well that's a dumb question_" said an insulted Orochi. "_OF COURSE I BITE! I'm a snake, what do you expect!_ _Hiss-shishishishi!_"

"Don't worry he's harmless! Chahahaha!"

:D

xxxx

Later that evening, Dadan decided to go back to her mountain home while the rest went Makino's house. Rose explained her aim to gather a crew and dream to find the One Piece and become the next Pirate King.

"So what do you think about me becoming a pirate?" Rose asked.

"To be honest" Makino smiled. "I'm happy for you since that's what you want"

"Hmph! I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" commented a displeased Woop Slap.

Rose merely ignored the old mayor's rude remark. Makino and Woop Slap told stories about her dad's adventures.

"After the Battle of Maineford, I was worried he died but then came back and rung the Ox Bell" explained the barmaid. "I haven't figured out why".

"I know the reason why dad went to Marineford again. Mom told me the whole story"

:D

Rose then explained to them about the crew's separation at Sabaody Archipelago and Luffy's hidden message.

"I see. I thought for sure he quit being a pirate when he wasn't seen or heard from for 2 long years" Woop Slap said while smoking a pipe. "Then, I read a newspaper, saying "The Strawhat Pirates Have Revived". Everyone here was overjoyed but I wasn't amused. He went on and started an all-out war to become the Pirate King."

"But against all odds dad did it" chuckled Rose.

"… Your father was truly outrageous but he was still a good man. Woop Slap sighed. "I can't believe that he had a child with the Pirate Empress"

:D

The barmaid and mayor both laughed remembering that moment they last saw Luffy.

"But fortunately only those closest to your father know about your heritage"

"_Phew! It's best to keep it that way_" exhaled a relived Orochi.

"So Rose, I take it you never got a chance to know him before he died?" Makino said sadly.

"No, he was executed before I was born" she confirmed stirring her tea. "Everyone back home who met him told me all about the fascinating stuff he did in the outside world and that's why I decided to go on an adventure myself. Even though I never met him, what mattered is that my mom and dad loved each other very much"

"I'm glad to hear that" Makino smiled. "So, can you tell us a bit about yourself" like your mother, home and any other family members you have?

:D

"As you know, my mom, Boa Hancock, is a Shichibukai" Rose began. "She's very strong, smart and has a Devil Fruit power that can turn people to stone. I have 2 aunts, Sandersonia and Marigold; they're really big and tough and have Devil Fruit that let them turn into snakes. Oh, I can't forget about Granny Nyon, she's a bit annoying but she's very wise."

"_This girl's got a weird family_" thought the mayor. "You said you live on Amazon Lily on the Calm Belt, was it?"

"Yep! It's a tropical island. It's only populated by warrior women and snakes are sacred animals there."

:D

Orochi lifted his head up proudly at that last part.

"That's some island you live on" Woop Slap remarked.

"I think that's quite an interesting place to live in" Makino clearly amused by this.

"By the way, Makino, it'll take a while for me to prepare myself before setting out again. Do you mind if I stay here a while?" Rose asked.

"Sure I don't mind at all"

"Chahahahaha!"

* * *

_**The next Chapter will be out whenever I feel like it.**_

_**Lu x Ha 4 EVER!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Midway Forest

_**Here's part 5, I hope you like it. I'm open to ideas to for future story arcs but I'll probably change it a bit to my own liking.**_

* * *

_The next day after staying in Makino's spare room…_

Rosemary and Makino then stand right outside in the woman's front yard.

"So Rose, what are your plans, now?" Makino probed.

"My plans haven't changed despite the minor setback" she replied. "I want to see the world and complete the '_Ultimate Kaizoku Challenge'_ but before I go to the Grand Line I'm going to gather a crew here, first!"

"Well Rose, it's been nice meeting you. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you

:D

"Me too, I'm glad that hurricane sent me here or I would've never met you!" Rosemary said with a toothy grin. "Chahahahaha!"

"Maybe it was fate that sent you here" the older woman joked. "You should go meet your great-grandpa, I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

After given directions to where Garp lives, Rosemary heads off. Along the way, Rosemary and Orochi come across Woop Slap who then gives Rosemary directions to Dadan's place and warns her about the dangers of Midway Forest. He also tells her to get some new clothes first since her revealing clothing seemed awkward to the villagers. Following his advice, Rose goes to a nearby clothing store and using the Beli she took from the Mountain Bandits, she buys some dresses.

Rosemary now strongly resembles her father, wears a deep purple T-shirt and blue, denim shorts with jagged edges, along with her Strawhat and black trainers .

"_Even though they're supposed to be boy's clothes, they really look good on you, Rose-sama_" Orochi complimented.

"Thanks, Orochi-chan! Chahahahaha!"

xxxx

Rosemary arrives at a small, normal-looking house on the edge of town and knocks on the door, repeatedly.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG**!

"Hello! Great-grandpa, are you there?" Rosemary called out while knocking louder. "Hello! Hello! Is anybody home?"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG**!

The girl with the Strawhat failed to hear some heavy footsteps quickly towards her from inside the house. She also didn't see a large old man with grey hair, a beard and a Hawaiian shirt, open the door. Garp hadn't changed much over the years and despite being in his 90s he was in good health with the strength ofa thousand elephants.

**SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH**!

"Hey, I'm here, already!" Garp yawned while scratching his head. "Who is it?! …"

The former Vice-Admiral takes a good look around. Left, no one's there. Right, no one's there. Then, he looked down to see a teen with a familiar hat seemingly hitting nothing, except thin air.

"Huh, you must be my great-granddaughter, aren't you?" the old man . "Heh, I wondered when I would be seeing you, come on in!"

**SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH**!

The old man looked down at the girl who didn't notice himor that the door was gone and was still knocking on the air. He then decided to bring himself down to eye level with her.

**BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP**!

"Oh, hi you must be great-grandpa" greeted Rose finally seeing her but still bopping on his face.

"YES, NOW STOP KNOCKING MY FACE, BAKA!" he roared with white eyes.

"**FIST OF LOVE**!"

**POW!**

And thus Rose was sent flying across the air and landed flat on the ground. She was left in a daze with a giant boil onto of her head, while groaning.

xxxx

After recovering from the punch, Rose enters Garp's humble home and the 2 sat down and had tea, crackers and fish bought from the fish monger, Gyoru.

The teen was eager to hear stories about her dad and the 1st Pirate King from her great-grandpa .

**CHOMP! CHOMP**! Rosemary and Garp both ate messily while getting to know each other.

"So great-grandfather, how did you know who I am?" the Strawhat asked while muching on a cracker.

:D

"Bwahahahaha… it's because you resemble your father, only girlier and about 5 years after your father became Pirate King, he informed me that he had a childwith the Pirate Empress" the old man chuckled. "So how's your mother been, Rosemary? I hope she's been well."

"Yeah, she's fine" she through muching. "Anyway, Makino told me that you trained dad during his childhood."

"I sure did!" he said prodly while folding his arms. "I made him strong by throwing him into bottomless cliffs, leaving him alone in dangerous jungles at night and tied him to balloons and sent him flying in the sky!"

_"And he pulled through all of that_?!" Orochi exclaimed while bug-eyed.

Garp nodded as if he understood what the snake was saying.

"He sure did and I figured I did a fine job whipping him into shape!"

"So he can accomplish his dream?" Rose titied her head.

"HELL NO, I DIDN'T TRAIN HIM TO BECOME A PIRATE! I WANTED HIM TO BECOME A MARINE" the old man yelled with comical fangs.

"_Well if he turned into pirate instead of a marine, you've obviously done something wrong_" the snake sewatdropped.

"Did your mother tell you anything about me?"

"She told me you were a brutal teacher" she replied inocently.

"Is that all? You see, Rosemary, back in myday, I was known as the "Hero of the Marines" who fought against the first Pirate King, Gold Roger, many times.

This perked the girl's attention.

"Uncle Ace's dad?"

"No matter how hard I tried, I could never catch the bastard! And after he became Pirate King, he had the nerve to give himself up before I had the chance to settle the score!"

:D

"I don't get it. If Great-grandpa Garp was Roger's enemy, then why did he adopt Uncle Ace for him?" Rosemary asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, during our last conversation while he was behind bars, Roger asked meto look after his then unborn son" he explained. "At first I was against it until Roger said, "You'll do it, I know you will". The truth was that I never really hated Roger. We were enemies because he was a pirate and I was a marine. But he was an honourable man and I still respected him so I accepted after Ace was born. As a favour to Roger, I took him in as one of my own and took him in the care of Dadan"

Rosemary was amazed by the story. She had never heard of a Pirate and a Marine being friends like that before in her life. Later, she laughed loudly at the stories of Luffy and Ace.

"I kept telling them both to become marines but they never listened" he sighed rubbing his brow. "Everytime I visited them, they kept saying that they're going to be pirates! I tried! I tried! I put my heart and soul into motivating them! No matter what I said, no matter how harsh I was, no matter how many times I punched them, those brats were as stubborn as ever! In the end, all of my efforts were for naught. Ace and Luffy went on to become dangerous rouges."

Garp sipped his tea and ate another cracker.

"23 years ago, Ace got himself captured and he was imprisoned in a maximum prison and the government scheduled his execution" Makino said sadly. "Luffy did the unthinkable and became the first man ever to infiltrate that prison!"

"Oh yeah, Mom helped dad sneak in that prison" Rose said while eating a cracker.

"Luffy did have help, huh. Well, that makes sense as breaking in there alone would've been reckless even for him. Anyway, I'm proud of Luffy and I still remember how frustrated my former superior, Sengoku, was at that incident! Bwahahahah!" he laughed. "You should've seen the look on his face! Do you know what he said, "If you weren't called a hero of the Marines, I would hold you personally responsible for your damn family's actions right about now, Garp!" Wahahaha! And I said, "A life of an old man won't atone for it!" Bwahahahah I enjoyed getting on that guy's nerve! Bwahahahaha!"

"Hey Great-grandpa, can I tell you something?" Rose asked while chewing on a herring.

"What is it?" he sipped her tea."When dad hugged mom in the Battle of Maineford, she thought she just became married."

"Bwahahahah! Your mother thought a hug means marriage!" he laughed out loud spitting out some crumbs. "That's the funniest thing I've ever heard! I think I'm starting to understand how those were compatible!"

"Can I tell you another thing?" Rose giggled.

"Yes?"

"When mom took dad back to the Sabaody Archipelago, she asked him not to say goodbye but dad says that he'd like to see her again and thought that was a marriage proposal! Chahahaha!"

"Bwahahahaha! Is that so?! Now, I DEFINITELY understand how those 2 were meant for each other!" the former Marine laughed with his sides hurting.

After they calmed down, the old Marine continued telling stories. He reminisced the day he and everyone in the village were celebrating after reading in the newspaper of Luffy's great victory at Raftel.

:D

"Oh well, your father managed to surpass the Yonko, find One Piece and beat the Government. Even though I was disappointed that your father didn't become a marine like I wanted him to be, I am proud of what he did. While he did commit outrageous acts, his intentions were pure and so I had no reason to scorn him. Like Ace's father, Gold Roger, your father was lucky to survive every ordeal and become Pirate King regardless of his reckless nature."

"_It's kinda ironic that he, the man who was well-known for fighting and cornering the first Pirate King, would have a grandson who'd become his succesor_" Orochi commented while eating a fish. "_Hiss-shishishi_!"

:D

With that, their conversation with Garp to a close. They then stand right outside in Garp's front yard.

"So Rosemary, I heard you're going to become a Pirate King like your father, right?" he smirked.

The Stawhat girl nodded.

"Yep, I not only wanna become famous, I wanna to see the world" she smiled

"Bwahaha! Oh well Rosemary, it's been nice meeting you. I'm glad I got a chance to meet you" he grinned toothy.

"Yosh. Take care of yourself great-grandfather"

And with that she began to walk off.

"If you want to see Dadan, she'll be at her place on that mountain. I would warn you there are a lot of dangerous animals in the forest below but I can tell you can it while getting there" he called out.

"Don't worry I will!" she called out while waving to him. "Chahahahaha!"

xxxx

D:

Rosemary then leaves Foosha Village and decides to go to prominent mountain in the background. While traveling through Midway Forest, minding her own business, she and Orochi marvel the sheer size of it. Orochi remembered the Mayor saying that many Mountain Bandits live around Mt. Colubo, causing the occasional chaos to the villagers.

Suddenly, she's ambushed by a group of 3 other Mountain Bandits bigger than her and all armed with knives.

"Give us all of your Beli and valuables, girl and you won't get hurt" threated the big-headed, dumb-looking, bald Bandit.

"Are you with Dadan?" Rose asked tilting her head.

"Nope, they aren't!" said the biggest, toughest-looking guy with tattoos, blonde hair and battle scars all over his body. "They're with me, Big Shot Keith with a 2,000,000 Beli Bounty of his head."

D:

"_2,000,000 Beli? That's even less than that Tauros, bastard!'_" Rose thought to herself.

"Now, hand over everything you have or else!" demanded Keith's other, fatter henchman holding a knife to her.

"If you're not with Dadan, then I have no business with you men" Rosemary frowned. "I aint giving you crap either, now move!"

"Then, we'll just take you!" growled the bald guy.

"Oi, I have nothing against you Mountain Bandits" Rosemary said calmly with her eyes closed. "But you better get out of my way!"

"Heh, heh! You're not in the position to be making empty-threats" Keith chuckled.

D:

The Bandit boss pulled out a gun out and pointing it at Rose, while moving closer to her face with an arrogant smirk.

"If you don't like it, tough! Besides, who's going to sto-" he was cut off.

"Hebi Bite!"

**CRUNCH!** Orochi shot out from underneath his master's shirt and bit the thug right on the fucking face, sinking his 2 inch fangs into him. It took the Bandit Leader a seconds to realise there was a big, angry snake mauling him. He still had an obnoxious grin, then his eyes twitched and finally fell to the ground rolling in pain screaming he's gonna die after Orochi finally released his grip on him. His minions tried to calm down their boss after a brief moment of fear at Rose and her 'pet'.

:D

"Nice one, Orochi! Chahahahaha!" she said while petting him. "But you didn't inject your venom into him, right?"

"_Don't worry it was only a dry-bite. I'm not THAT cold-blooded! Hiss-shishishi_!"

"Damn, bitch!" Keith cursed with his hand on his face.

He wouldn't die from Orochi's bite but it still hurt like hell.

"GET HER!"

xxxx

D:

Soon the forest was filled with punches, kicks connecting, bones breaking, blood splattered and high-pitched, girly screams of pain and agony… from the Mountain Bandits of course.

"Argh, MY ARMS!"

"SAVE US!"

"THAT'S NOT SUSPOSE TO BEND THAT WAY!"

"MY LEG!"

"OMG!"

xxxx

:D

"_Phw, 'Bandit Keith' should've stuck to playing 'Children's Card Games' in the Shadow Realm_" Orochi teased. "_Hiss-shishishi!_"

"Chahahahaha!"

Rosemary and Orochi left Keith and his defeated Mountain Bandit minions out cold and beaten to bloody pulps, after robbing _them._ Before she goes Dadan's house, Rosemary had gotten curious about the forest that her dad went to in his training during childhood so she decides to explore it more.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! Yeah I made a Yu-gi-oh reference in a One Piece fanfic here..._**

_**Don't forget to Gomu-Gomu no Gigant Jet Gatling gun that fav button or review**!_


	6. Chapter 6: Tiger, Tiger Burping Bright

_**Here's the 6th part sorry for the wait growing readers.**_

* * *

During her stroll, Orochi started poking Rosemary underneath her shirt to let her know she's being stalked. **THUD! THUD! THUD!** She turned to her left to her giant footsteps coming closer and closer. **CRASH! CRASH!** A few small trees were knocked over as the creature revealed itself to be a massive, growling, hungry Big Tiger.

**GRRRR!**

"_That's one big kitty_!" exclaimed Orochi.

"Meh, Bacura's bigger" said an unimpressed Rose.

**RROOOOOOWWWRR! **A vein popped on the Big Tiger's forehead and roared, as if it knew that Rosemary was insulting him.

"**Hanjo!**" - meaning _(Hissing)._

Rosemary immediately charged at high-speed, creating a hissing noise as she ran, at the big cat, first. The tiger watching her movements carefully **SWIPE!** It tried to swipe the teen with its huge paw.

"Too easy" Rose smirked as she effortlessly jumped over its attack.

:D

**BASH!** She proceeded to deliver a powerful punch to the tiger shunning it. **GGGRRRRR! **However, it retaliated by trying to hit Rosemary in her stomach with its long, whip-like tail. But Rosemary merely curled up into a ball, spun round in the air and landed on her feet, dodging the attack. **RROOOOOOWWWRR! **The tiger leaped high into the air and tried to land on top of Rosemary. Nevertheless, before it had another chance to attack, her snake leaped out from underneath his master's sleeve and charged at the tiger himself.

_"_**_Stranglehold_**_!__"_

**GRIP!** The green snake proceeded to wrap itself around the cat's throat, bring it down to the ground as it struggled to breathe. **CRASH!**

"_Give it up, moggy_!" roared Orochi tightening his grip. "_There's no way you can beat the both of us_!"

But the tiger had other ideas. **WHIRL! WHIRL! WHIRL!** It managed to unwind the green snake by swinging its head round and round as the tiger got back up. With Orochi helpless in mid-air, the tiger took advantage and backhand smacked the snake into the dirt. **BAM!**

"Orochi-chan!" cried out a worried Rose.

D:

Unfortunately, this got the predator's attention and charged at the Strawhat wearing girl.

"**Fast-Fast... Sledgehammer**!"

**BAM!** Rosemary delivered a powerful punch, enhanced her Devil's Fruit's speed, in the direction of tiger that connected and created a large shockwave on impact, knocking onto its back.

"Are you alright, Orochi-chan?" she asked while cradling the injured snake.

"_I'm alright_" he said while getting up. "_Look out, Rose-sama_!"

D:

The tiger recovered sooner than expect and leapt at Rosemary again but with eyes shadowed, she was more than prepared for it. She easily blocked the cat's paw with the back of her wrist. The tiger struggled and pushed down hard, sweating, with all it's might but couldn't push Rose back by even an inch.

"Is that all?" Rose grinned.

:D

She knocked the tiger back with a mere shove, not even using Haki, almost completely knocking it off balance. Nevertheless, the carnivore shook it off and tried to bite the young Pirate.

"_**Acid Spray**_!"

Orochi quickly sprung up into the air, opened his mouth and shot venom into the big cat's eyes. **GOOORRRAAAHHH!** The tiger roared in pain as it used its paws to try and rub the poison out.

"_Baka, rubbing only makes it worse_!" Orochi chuckled.

"Orochi, let's use 'that combo' move!" Rose commanded running towards to 2 thin trees.

"_Ahhhh, do we have to_…" he moaned.

:D

While the tiger was rolling on the floor in agony, Orochi bit into one of the 2 trees and wrapped his tail around the other. Then, Rose leaned back and pushed as far back on the snake as she could.

"Are you ready, Orochi chan?" Rose grinned.

**SSSTTEEEEEEEECCCHHH!**

"_Owowowowowow, this fuggin' hurts, my poor spine, owowowowowow_!" complained Orochi struggling to keep his grip.

"Oi, little pussycat! We're over here!" she called out.

:D

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** The predator may have been blinded but its hearing was still good, as its ears twitched to the taunt. It turned around with eyes red and watery, drool from its mouth and baring its fangs, the Big Tiger charged at full speed determined to kill and eat them.

"That's right, come a lil' closer" she whispered.

"_I say it's come close enough_!" said Orochi now sweating with the increased strain.

The tiger jumped higher in the air than ever before and was closing in on them.

"**Hebi Combo: Missile Shot!**"

:D

Rosemary let go of her foothold on the hard ground, shot forward into the air like a rocket thanks to her Devil Fruit's speed and delivered a roundhouse kick right into the big cat's head. **BANG!** As her foot, enhanced with steel-hard trainers, connected with its face, the tiger was killed instantly. She sent the massive creature into a giant tree several meters away and upturned dust into the air, with eyes gone blank, blood gushing out, broken teeth: it made its last growl and the tree collapsed right on top of it.

"Yosh! We're having tiger meat for diner!" cheered Rose.

xxxx

_Later, at a Mountain Bandits' base on foot the of Mt. Colubo…_

_:D_

**MUNCH-MUNCH! CHEW!** "Where's that crappy, good-for-nothing, Keith?" said an extremely large man, 9 foot tall man, with a hint of annoyance was heard voice. "He and his men should be back by now with something shinny."

The Bandit looked like he was in his mid 40s, had black skin, eyes and hair, covered in battle scars and tattoos. He sat on a big chair on the head of a dinner table with most of the food on his plate, while his men tried not to make eye contact with him. It was clear he's the boss here.

"Well, it seems Big Shot Keith went into the forest and took 2 of your men with him, to mug a kid" a random Bandit minion told him while nervous.

**CRACK!** "That stupid idiot! Who does he think he is?" he roared while breaking the bottle of sake in his hand with his scaring his followers. "When he allied himself to me, he could only take MY men with MY permission for THAT!"

"Boss!" a voice cried from outside.

:D

There some men dragged the 3 battered Mountain Bandits that Rose defeated earlier, including Keith and presented them to the Boss.

"Hmm, seems like they were beaten up" the grunt started but was interrupted by the boss.

"Yes, thank you for that captain obvious!" he began loudly. "Oi, what happened, Keith?"

D:

Keith immediately got up to his knees with his head down and beads of sweat forming all over his face. He was terrified of his boss, especially after learning about the recent fate of Boris and Tauros for their defeat but he had to tell the truth, knowing full well the boss will find out if he lied to him.

"About that," Keith rubbed the back of his head, "We tried to mug that strange girl you told us about… but basically she picked a fight with us and knocked all of us out… easily."

"YOU WERE WHAT?!" the behemoth screeched.

"And _she_ mugged us... Please… she moved so fast... give me another cha-" he was cut off as his boss foot connected with face.

"Didn't I tell you Keith, that there's no room for failure in my gang?" he told coldly. "Get this these worthless, sacks of shit out of my face."

"NO! PLEASE!"

D:

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Ignoring the 3 men's screams for mercy, the Bandit Boss' lackeys pumped their guts full of lead, even after they stopped their cries and movement. After the dirty deed was done, the big man turned around to the shadows while smoking a cigar.

"Great, first Boris failed me, then Tauros and now Keith" he moaned with a facepalm. "Alright ya pieces of shits listen up!"

In a split second, his loyal followers lined up in order and opened their ears, not wanting to see him angry and kill again for being kept waiting.

"Over the past few days, some lil' tart has taken out 3 of my best men along with a few others" he started. "At first I thought they were lying but now it seems they were right, along with the fact the villagers can't stop gossiping about her, my gang's rep is at stake."

"Wh-What do you want us to do, Boss?" asked a slightly braver minion.

The behemoth turned back towards his underlings and frowned, looking down onto them.

D:

"Perhaps my request of 'Get rid of anyone who stands up to you' was too mild, when I allowed you to join my gang" he began.

"So Boss, you want us find to this bitch and kill her?" another one asked.

"Yes, I want this bitch, dead" he expressed coldly.

He began walking up to them slowly and dominating, sending chills down their spine.

"And when I say 'dead', I mean no longer alive" he carried on. "Broken. Beaten! HER HEAD MOUNTED ON MY WALL KINDA 'DEAD'! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!

"Yes, Boss!" they all screamed in union to the sound of his yelling.

D:

They were all afraid of their boss, due to his size, strength and most of all his short temper.

"We'll be more cautious when we mug some-" cried out another before feeling an iron grasp around his throat.

"FUCK THAT! This is war; we're going all out offense!" he bellowed. "This little girl needs to know who the strongest man on this spit of land is."

The thug proceeded to toss the poor bastard through a nearby wall.

"Alright worms, here's the plan so listen to me" he commanded. "That girl can't live in this forest forever, she has leave the mountain eventually. When she takes the path to the village near the foothill have party waiting for her and when I say 'party' I mean every single one of ya, TO MAKE SURE SHE **DIES**!"

"W-w-w-we g-get it… boss…" they squeaked one by one.

"I'm glad you're all clear" the boss smirked. "And I'll be there to make sure you don't mess up again."

:D

Then, there was a long, awkward silence for a moment, with only the sound of the wind being heard. This made the leader grow veins on his head as his idiots started looking around for something to happen.

"THAT MEAND **NOW**, YOU SHITHEADS!" he screamed.

This caused to all to run out with the guy by the broken wall limping after them. He himself then prepared for combat.

"Alright bitch, you're gonna regret shaming my gang's name" he grinned. "If my name isn't… Momo…"

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed reading it!**_


	7. Chapter 7: Dadan

_**Sorry for the wait, guys, I hit a writer's block. **_

_**I'll probably cut this short because I want to move the story up.**_

* * *

_Next morning on South Side of Mt. Colubo's base _…

Not long after Rosemary woke up from her long sleep, they stumbled across a grumpy, scar-faced, brown bear. It began to rise up on its hindlegs and roared loudly to make itself even more threatening to the girl and snake.

Of course this didn't work, Rosemary stood her ground against beast, looking up at it while smirking and licking her lips. The bear growled brought its immense paws, armed with sharp claws down on her. However, the young teen saw this coming and jumped high into the air above the animal. The prey only managed to make crater in the ground. It looked up in surprise to see her and made another swipe at her but missed, again. Before it had another gamble to attack again, Orochi leaped out from underneath his master's sleeve.

"_Stranglehold_!"

She guard snake wrapped itself around the bear's throat with several strong coils. Its turned face turned blue from suffocation and eyes widened as gravity brought Rosemary down towards it.

"**Seismic Kick**!"

:D

Delivering a fast and powerful drop-kick onto the bear's neck, it was killed almost instantly as it fell back and collapsed with a loud crash.

"Yay! We get to eat bear meat for breakfast, Orochi-chan" Rosemary cheered while throwing her arms up into the air.

xxxx

_Meanwhile, at the North side of Mt. Colubo's base … _

:D

"Okay, so what's the plan again boss?" asked a Bandit minion.

This earned him a bash on the head from his boss.

"I told you 20 times already!" Momo roared. "We wait here for that troublemaking girl to come through that path in front of us and we ambush her"

"Oh…but what about lunch?"

"NO ONE'S GETTING LUNCH UNTIL I HAVE HER HEAD!"

xxxx

Deep in the forest of Mt. Colubo, Rosemary decided to take a break and have her bear stew breakfast. After she finished eating, she and her snake continued to wander through Midway Forest, leaving the bear's remains for the vultures to pick at. They continued wandering around until she comes across the Gray Terminal.

Rosemary is amazed that such a massive garbage dump exists just outside the great gate of Goa. From a bird's eye view, the girl could tell it was filled with trash and outcasts that were probably evicted from Goa City. There had been a few accidental fires at the dump site but every time it returned to being a dump site inhabited by refugees. It's a lawless community without proper medical care, leaving many ravaged by disease.

D:

She had to go there later. Once she's done gazing at the Gray Terminal, she continues her quest to Dadan's house.

xxxx

After a few hours of wandering past an opening in the forest, Rosemary finally reaches the Dadan Family's house and starts knocking on their door, rapidly.

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Hello! Dadan, are you there?" Rosemary called out while knocking louder. "Hello! Hello! Is anybody home?"

**BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The girl with the Strawhat failed to hear some heavy footsteps quickly towards her from inside the house. She also didn't see a large middle aged woman with orange hair and a greyish tinge open the door.

**SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!**

"Hey, I'm here, already!" Dadan bellowed. "Who the hell is it?! …"

The veteran Mountain Bandit takes a good look around. Left, no one's there. Right, no one's there. Then she looked down to see a young teen seemingly hitting nothing, except thin air.

"Huh, Rose?" the Bandit realised. "Where the hell, have you been yesterday, did you get lost in the forest?"

**SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!**

The old woman looked down vacantly at the girl who didn't notice her presence or that the door was gone and was still knocking on nought. Dadan decided to bring herself down to eye level with the Will of D carrier.

Bad idea.

**BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP! BOP!**

"Oh, hi Dadan" greeted Rose finally seeing her but still bopping on her face.

"YES HI, NOW STOP BASHING MY FACE" she roared.

xxxx

Dadan then invites Rosemary into the Dadan Family house and the girl looks around, while the Bandit Boss nurses her nose. She noticed several Bandits, all of which were wearing turbans, black shirts, beige pants and orange sashes. They were doing their own thing: a little man in the corner was gambling with a far larger behemoth and others chores such as counting their 'earnings', cleaning up the place and cooking dinner.

The red-haired woman introduced Rosemary to her gang, she explained her relationship to Luffy yesterday to them, so they weren't they weren't as shocked as they would be.

:D

"Alright then, Dogra, Mogra it's your turn to get dinner tonight" Dadan ordered her best henchmen's next tasks.

The 2 men nodded together, not questioning her authority and marched out of the door to look for food.

"Okay so what should we get for dinner this time?" the midget wondered. "How 'bout deer?"

"Nah, we had that last night" the big guy reminded. "What about bear meat stew?"

"How about alligator?" a third voice chimed in.

"I don't know they aren't easy to kill-EHHHH ROSEMARY!" the 2 said with jaws dropped and eyes popped out.

They clearly didn't notice the girl with the Strawhat had followed them.

"I heard you men were going hunting, can I come?"

The 2 looked at each other nervously and nodded.

D:

After all, what could go wrong…?

* * *

_**The boss fight is coming up next Chap!**_


End file.
